la lumière de l'espoir
by Electric blood
Summary: Alors que Lightning est submergée par des souvenirs d'enfance, Hope décide de partir à sa recherche.
1. chapitre 1: Questions sans réponses

La lumière de l'Espoir.

**Lightning**

_Claire regardait sa soeur pleurer devant la tombe de leurs parents. Ils étaient morts subitement deux semaines plus tôt. Elle avait voulu pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle devait être forte pour Serah. Elle n'avait pleuré que devant Cid Raines, un autre garde civil qui, lui, faisait partie de la cavalerie. Ils étaient bons amis et elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui confier. Elle regarda l'heure et attira Serah contre elle. Elles rentrèrent à leur maison à Bodhum. Cid passerait d'une minute à l'autre pour l'emmener à Eden, pour son changement de nom._

Lightning se réveilla en sursaut, submergée par son rêve. Ou plutôt son souvenir. Depuis qu'elle était retenue à Valhala, elle revoyait son passé. Sa première pensée qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son rêve fût pour Hope. Comment avait-il vécu sa disparition ? Savait-il seulement qu'elle était encore en vie ? Savait-il qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle pense à lui ? « Non, bien sur que non » pensa-t-elle.

**Hope**

Hope pensait à Lightning. Avec ses beaux cheveux roses, ses yeux bleus, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, il avait eu l'impression de perdre une partie de son cœur. Il avait pourtant une certitude : Lightning était encore en vie. Pensait-elle à lui ? Savait-elle à quel point il l'aimait ? « Non, bien sur que non. »pensa-t-il. Il se souvenait de leur voyage au Pics Infâmes, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit : peut importe si on peut ou pas le faire, il des choses que l'on doit faire. En ce moment il DEVAIT trouver Lightning.


	2. chapitre 2: surprise pour Lightning!

**Lightning**

_Claire était assise dans le vaisseau pour aller à Eden. Elle savait déjà quel nom elle allait prendre. Lightning, un éclair scintillant dans le ciel. Il ne protège pas, il ne fait que détruire. Voilà quelles avaient été ses pensées quand elle avait choisi ce nom. Le vaisseau arriva à Eden. A leur arrivée, Jihl Nabaat, de la PSICOM, les attendait. Serah semblait tendue. On les conduisit dans une grande salle qui s'avérait être le bureau du primarque Dysley. Celui-ci était penché sur un hibou. Elle trouva qu'il était bizarre. Il était différent de ses congénères, tout en métal, avec des yeux dorés._

Lightning, tirée de ses pensées par un fracas, se retourna et vit Caïus, son pireennemi. Il la regardait, satisfait de l'avoir surprise.

déesse guerrière, dit-il.

Caïus.

C'est comme ça que tu protège ta déesse ?

Lightning n'y tint plus. Elle se jeta sur lui, tirant son pistolame de son fourreau. Mais alors Caïus fit quelque chose de très étonnant. Il la bloqua et l'embrassa.

**Hope**

Hope se réveilla en sursaut, ayant rêvé de Lightning, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour voir Caïus approcher. Ils avaient parlé puis Lightning l'avait attaqué. Hope voyait ça trop distinctement pour que ce soit irréel. Mais il était très en colère. Pas contre Light mais contre Caïus. Il l'avait embrassée. Rien n'aurait pu le déranger plus.

Je te retrouverai Caïus !

**Lightning.**

Elle sentit une partie d'elle se froisser. Elle sut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sut instantanément : elle était reliée à Hope. Hope avait tout vu. Elle l'avait trahi. Il ne se souvenait sans doute plus de quand il l'avait rejointe un instant dans le rempart. Elle se souvenait des moindres détails. Ce qui lui avait semblé durer quelques minutes avait duré 6 heures. Elle sut pourquoi elle était reliée à Hope. Elle gifla Caïus. Soudain un grand rayon de lumière l'attira loin d'elle. Etro ! Elle l'avait sauvée. Soudain Lightning eut très mal au ventre et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'endormir fut Odin qui la rattrapa et la conduisit dans sa chambre.

500 ans plus tard.

Lightning se réveilla et vit que Nyx la regardait. Elle se leva et la suivit dans la salle à manger, où Hope assortissait les assiettes de pancakes. Nyx était déjà prête à partir à l'école.

Maman dépêche toi, je vais être en retard !

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui se termine. Hésitez pas à critiquer. Mes chapitres sont courts mais vont être nombreux.


	3. Chapitre 3 : mais non pas la fin

**Hope**

Hope venait de sortir de son bureau lorsqu'il se sentit attiré dans une ruelle. Là, un portail était ouvert. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais il fut aspiré par le portail. C'était... indescriptible. Les couleurs se mélangeaient. Il arriva alors dans une ville en ruine. Il reconnut l'endroit où se trouvait Lightning, son amour inconditionnel, sa lumière, sa partie forte. Sa Lightning. Un attaquant kalavinka le rattrapa. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un de ces animaux sauvages mais Odin. Il le posa sur un balcon et ouvrit la porte fenêtre. Lightning était allongée sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lut dans ses yeux quelque chose qui l'étonna. De l'amour.

**Lightning**

Elle vit la porte d'Etro s'ouvrir et Hope tomber dans la ville qu'était Valhala. Elle réagit au quart de tour : elle envoya Odin le rattraper et lui demanda de le ramener à elle. Elle devait lui parler de quelque chose. Odin se posa sur le balcon et ouvrit la porte pour Hope. Elle regarda son amour , son espoir, sa partie réfléchie. Elle pensa qu'elle ne voulait partager son amour qu'avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se leva et se précipita vers lui. Il s'embrassèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Puis Lightning se souvint qu'elle devait lui parler. Odin retourna dans son cristal. Hope la regardait, inquiet.

Lightning, tu vas bien ?

Maintenant que tu es là, oui.

Tu m'as manqué light, j'allais partir à ta recherche.

Désolé de vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais j'ai une déesse guerrière à tuer.

Caïus, je voulais justement te tuer moi aussi, dit Hope.

Parce que j'ai embrassé Lightning ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Euh, je suis là les gars ! (NB : J'ai un peu modifié le caractère de Lightning , je la trouvait un peu trop froide.)

Une grande lumière éloigna de nouveau Caïus de Lightning, sans doute encore Etro qui la protégeait. Elle regarda Hope et se souvint qu'elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose.

Hope ? Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Je ... je suis enceinte Hope.

C'est vrai ?

Oui Hope. Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je devais te l'annoncer, sans trop bouger de Valhala, pour ne pas perturber tout ça.

J'imagine que Caïus doit être content...

Mais non ! C'est toi le père. C'est ce qui a créé ce lien entre nous.

C'est génial, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

500 ans plus tard.

Hope avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Du bacon. Nyx était en week-end chez Sabrina, la fille d'Amodar. (NB : je l'ai rajoutée comme ça;-) ). Lightning était déjà dans son uniforme de la GC. Ce jour là, elle allait aider Amodar et d'autres gardes civiles à organiser les classes pour l'année suivante.

FIN.

J'espère que ma fanfic vous a plu. Les chapitres sont un peu courts mais c'est ma première donc je ne sais pas encore doser. Bonne journée/soirée/nuit.


	4. du sexe, de l

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ce n'est pas vraiment fini ;-)

Lightning regardait ses élèves, tous au garde à vous. Amodar leur fit signe de revenir à une position normale. Elle replongea dans ses pensées, qui la ramenèrent à la visite de Hope dans le pilier de cristal.

_Lightning s'énervait de plus en plus. Le pilier était indestructible. Elle avait tout essayé : Utiliser sa gunblade, lancer de la foudre, rien n'y faisait. Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle fondait en larmes. Elle se retourna et sentit des papillons au creux de son estomac. Il s'agissait de Hope. Il la regardait pleurer, la mine inquiète. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser long et passionné. _

Elle ressortit de ses pensées, trop gênée au souvenir de ces 6 heures passées dans les bras de celui qui était dorénavant son mari, dénudée de partout. Ce jour là prédit la naissance de Nyx, sa fille. Nyx était née 2 ans avant la mort de Serah. Elle avait encore un peu grandi ( taille d'une enfant de 5ans) puis, le Chaos ayant fait son entrée, elle resta âgée de 5 ans jusqu'au retour de sa mère qui libéra le monde du Chaos. Serah revint à la vie. Lorsque Amodar eut fini de briefer les jeunes soldats, il fit signe à Lightning de rentrer chez elle. Elle rentra et découvrit un mot sur la table, leur étant adressé, à elle et Hope.

Maman, Papa.

Je passe la semaine chez tante Serah.

Nyx Estheim.

Elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et vit Hope entrer. Elle sentit aussitôt ses papillons revenir. Il fut surpris de la trouver à la maison.

Light ?

Amodar m'a permis de rentrer plus tôt.

Et Nyx dort chez Serah.

Je sais elle a mis un mot sur la table.

Ok.

Ce qui nous laisse la semaine de libre étant donné que je suis en congé pendant le reste de la semaine, ajouta Lightning d'un ton suggestif.

Hope la prit par la taille. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, lui exposant une partie de son cou que Hope embrassa passionnément. Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Elle gémit lorsqu'il lui a posé la main sur le bassin. Elle se retourna et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, le corps en feu. Hope souleva Lightning qui attacha ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la conduisit dans leur lit, couvert de draps de satin rouges. Il la coucha au milieu des draps et se mit sur elle. Ils replongèrent dans un baiser passionné. Lightning passa sa main dans les cheveux argentés de son conjoint. Il lui ôta son chemisier pendant qu'elle lui ouvrait son pantalon. Ils se retrouvèrent vite dévêtus. Elle le retourna et le chevaucha. Il reprit vite le dessus et la pénétra. Elle se pressa contre lui. Lightning haletait. Hope donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus fort. Lightning fut plongée dans un profond orgasme. Elle sentit Hope avoir une profonde érection. Soudain, le téléphone de Lightning sonna. Ils se figèrent en plein mouvement. Leur orgasme prit fin lorsque Light prit son téléphone et décrocha en voyant le numéro de Serah.

Sis ?

Serah.

Je voulais savoir si Nyx n'avait pas oublié son ChocoP3.

Attends Hope va aller voir dit-elle en voyant Hope se lever et s'habiller.

J'attends

Hope revint et montra le ChocoP3 de Nyx.

Elle l'a oublié

J'arrive dans deux minutes le chercher.

Elle raccrocha et Lightning s'habilla à une vitesse V'. Elle entendit la sonnerie deux minutes après

Sis. Rebonjour.

Voilà dit Hope en donnant le ChocoP3 à Serah. Celle-ci les regardait en souriant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Lightning.

Serah la regarda de la tête aux pied et Lightning constata que sa veste était de travers. Hope avait les cheveux en sueur. Bref, le parfait portrait du couple qui venait de faire l'amour.

C'est la fin de ce chapitre.


	5. Ciao

Lorsque Serah partit enfin, Hope sourit timidement à Lightning et elle se rapprocha de lui. Il sentit l'excitation monter alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Ils purent recommencer ce qu'ils faisaient sans être dérangés. Lightning se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Elle se sentit soudain très mal. Elle comprit immédiatement. Elle comprit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de très important la veille.

Merde

Light ? Il y a un problème, demanda Hope en se levant.

On peut appeler ça comme ça.

Merde ! On a oublié quelque hier.

C'est ça le problème.

Lightning se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle devrait commencer par en parler à Serah et Nyx. Lorsque cette dernière apprendrait la nouvelle, elle serait contente. Lightning sourit à cette pensée. Sa soeur serait ravie de s'occuper du ou de la petit(e).

Fin.

Cette fois c'est la vraie fin. Si vous voulez une suite, faut demander.


End file.
